Can't Make It Without You
by austlly394
Summary: Best friends last forever. That's why there BBFL or Best Friend's For Life. What about that one BBFL that is always there for you. That one that is always by your side. That one that you share EVERY great moment with. The one that you can't make without. Two best friends remember their greatest times together. With many more to come. Dedicated to Alaina. One-shot. Rated T.


**Author's note: this one-shot is dedicated to a friend. And here's why…**

**One year ago, today. On February 7, 2014, I PMed an author. Her name, PurpleNutellaaaa. Or now I know is Alaina. **

**Why did I PM her? Here's the story…**

**It was January 25, 2024, I was coming back from New York, after seeing my grandfather for the day. I wanted to read FanFiction and wasn't in the mood for, middlechild3. I search, "auslly". I had seen her story "Auslly" listed before but, never read it because I thought the title was stupid. I gave it a chance. After an hour and a half of freaking out over an epic trilogy, at the time, I feel in love with the story. **

**I decided to create my own "version". I published the story "Forever and Fate" on February 3, 2014. On February 7, 2014, I PM PurpleNutellaaaa to tell her that I have a scene similar to the first chapter in, "Auslly". She didn't mind. **

**We started PMing. When that got old, we sent DMs via Twitter. And eventually texting.**

**How as Alaina changed my life? First of all, my writing. Alaina has made me such a better writer. "Meeting You Again" wouldn't even exist. Neither would "Forever and Fate". I probably would have deleted it at around chapter 5 because of lack of reviews. And by lack, I mean none. I would have never had an Instagram account with over 500 followers (auslly_obsessing). I would have never met my other internet BFFL, Sydney. Alaina and Drew (from "Stuck on You") wouldn't be best friends (don't ask). "Sole Mates and Second Chances" would probably still be here, but it would be BAD. **

**How have I changed Alaina's life? I have made Alaina a better writer. "Auslly 3" would continue to be bad. If you reread it, you'll see the chapters gradually get longer and better. Amber Lilly and Ashton Ross Monica Moon probably would be here but with different names. The epilogue to "Auslly 4" would be so different because I gave Alaina so many ideas and she used all of them. Dallas and Piper wouldn't be together. They're daughter, Lindsey, wouldn't exist because she was created in honor of me. Our colab story, "The Biggest Mistake" wouldn't exist. Gavin and Ally's daughter, Avery Mackenzie Young, wouldn't exist. "We Are Timeless" and "The Journey" would be so different. "Another Teenage Pregnancy" would certainly not be here because I told Alaina that she should write it. **

**Alaina probably wouldn't be writing as much and who knows where I would be?**

**Alaina, when I first PMed you, I had no idea that you'd be the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Alaina. **

**That PM, "Dear purplenutelaaaa,**

**I just want to say that i'm writing a fan fiction that has a scene that's similar to when Austin and Ally get engaged in your story "Auslly" (Chapter 1)I just think that's it's a perfect engagement 3 year anniversary beach dinner scene. I will say that you inspired me to write in that scene. don't worry my story does have Trez (major shipper) but it will be NOTHING like Auslly, Auslly 2, and Auslly 3. its an amazing story with an amazing storyline and I would never do anything to jeopardize your story (auslly 3) somehow **

**i'm also a huge fan and your really talented. and i'm not just saying that. I PROMISE **

**Your's Truly,**

**Lindsey Marie (Austlly394)"**

**Exactly how it was written. Copied and pasted from my PM inbox. **

**Alaina, you are the sister I never but secretly wish I had. I can tell you anything, you put up with my YouTube obsession, and understand when other people can't. You get me. You made me happy. You make me smile. **

**Thank you for the best year of my life. In other words, "There's no way I can't make it without ya, do it without ya, be here without ya. It's no fun when your doin' it solo, with you it's like whoa. Yeah and I know. I own this dream, cuz I got you with me."**

**Love you, Lainers.**

**Here's "Can't Make It Without You"**

No One's POV

"Come on, Avalon." 30 year old, Allyson Camille Moon said.

"Have you seen my Converse?" Ally's 7 year old daughter, Avalon said.

"They're in the kitchen." Ally said.

"Found them!" Avalon yelled from the kitchen, "Let's go, mom."

Ally and Avalon get in the car to go to the park.

On February 17, 2018, Austin and Ally got married. It was a beautiful wedding. On July 5, 2019, Avalon Rose Macy Moon was born. She has wavy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. On February 7, 2022, Alexander Noah James "Alex" Moon was born. He has straight brown hair and brown eyes. On September 19, 2023, Alyssa Sydney Belle Moon was born. She has straight blonde hair and green eyes.

"EMMA!" Avalon runs to her best friend.

"AVALON!" Emma runs to her best friend.

"Girls, you saw each other yesterday." Trish said.

"We know." Avalon and Emma say at the same time.

"Come on, Ally." Trish said.

Emma Addison Wade. Only daughter of Dez and Trish Wade. She was born on July 15, 2019. Emma has wavy red hair and blue eyes. Looks just like her father. Dez's Emma. Oh, Dez and Trish got married on October 8, 2018. On May 22, 2022, Ian Christopher Wade was born. He has straight brown hair and brown eyes. On January 2, 2024, Aaron Blake Wade was born. He has straight brown hair and blue eyes.

Ally and Trish sit on the park bench and watch their daughters play. Best friends, Avalon and Emma are. Inseparable since Emma was born. They're growing up together. Have been in the same class in school since kindergarten. Austin and Dez made sure of that. Their daughter's will be best friends for life.

"Wanna play spies?" Emma asks Avalon.

"Sure. I'll be Detective Cruz and you can be my assistant, Dr. EM Zane." Avalon said.

"I'm always Dr. EM Zane. Can I be Detective Cruz this time?" Emma said.

"Okay, Em. I'll be Dr. AV Zane." Avalon said.

"Come on, Dr. Zane." Emma said.

"I'm coming, Detective Cruz." Avalon said.

"Oh look, it's Avalon and Emma." Dylan Davis said. He always picks on Avalon and Emma. Can you guess who his parents are? Brooke and Elliot Davis.

"Go away, Dylan." Avalon said.

"No." Dylan said.

"Go." Emma said.

"Why? So your famous parents can stand up for you?" Dylan said.

"Come on, Emma. We don't have to play here." Avalon said. They don't want to start anything. Dylan always picks on them. Not because Brooke tells him to but, he just likes it. He likes that Avalon's dad and his mom had a thing. Dylan knows that Avalon and Emma are too scared to stand up for themselves. Dylan goes back to his best friend, Carter.

"Ally, Avalon and Emma are starting second grade in a week. Where did the time go?" Trish said.

"Remember our first day of second grade." Ally said.

_August 18, 2003 No One's POV_

_6 year old, Ally Dawson and 7 year old, Trish de la Rosa enter room 12. This is their classroom until May. They found their names on the assigned table. Table 3. 2 girls were already sitting there._

"_I'm Ally and this is Trish." Ally said. _

"_I'm Alaina and this is Emery." Alaina said._

"_Those are really pretty names." Ally said._

"_Thanks." Emery said. _

"_Take a seat. I'm Mrs. Thomas and second grade is gonna be fun. The people that you are sitting with are going to be your partners on pretty much everything. So get to know them. Our student teacher, Miss Adams will pass out a paper. It's a questioner. Just answer the questions. Most of them are, what is your favorite..? Have fun." Mrs. Thomas said. _

"_Defiantly purple." Ally said._

"_Your favorite color is purple too?" Emery said._

"_Yeah." Ally said._

"_Cool." Emery said._

_End of Flashback No One's POV_

"What are Alaina and Emery up to?" Trish said.

"Last time I checked Facebook, Alaina has 2 kids, lives in Texas, and works in publishing. And Emery is a single mom to 3, lives in Jacksonville, and is a real estate agent. I thought you had a Facebook?" Ally said.

"I did. But I deleted it because Dez's family started to creep me out." Trish said.

"Understandable." Ally said, "Remember 5th grade promotion **(graduation for 5****th**** graders)**?"

"Yeah."

_May 19, 2006 No One's POV_

"_Allyson Dawson." The principle, Mr. Olsen said._

_Ally wakes up to get her certificate and then trips. Massively. The blonde boy, who was at the end of the row, stood up and gave Ally a hand. She had never seen this boy before. He must have had different teachers all 5 years. _

"_Thank you." Ally said to the boy. The boy just smiles and goes back to his seat._

_The blonde boy later turned out to be, Austin. _

_End of Flashback No One's POV_

"Detective Cruz, look out!" Avalon yelled to Emma, who was on the other side of the play scape. Emma runs too Avalon, away from "danger".

"Thanks." Emma said. She and Avalon hug.

"The Chief is calling us." Avalon said. Avalon takes out her mother's old flip phone. She and Emma use it when playing spies. It doesn't even work. They don't care.

"What's out new mission?" Emma said.

"We have to crack the case of the missing diamond." Avalon said.

"He only gives those types to the really good spies." Emma said.

"Let's go." Avalon said.

Back at the bench, Ally and Trish are remembering Valentine's Day 2008.

_February 14, 2008 No One's POV_

_Ally and Trish decided on Valentine's Day that they would give each other makeovers, watch old Disney movies, and eat popcorn. What 12 year old wouldn't like that?_

"_My dad ordered the pizza so how about we start by writing down everything we hate about Gina." Ally said._

"_That's the best thing I've heard all week." Trish said._

_Gina is this super popular girl in Ally and Trish's grade that they don't like. In fact, they hate her. In the 5__th__ grade, she would pick on Ally a little. Nothing major but, they still hate her. She gets everything she wants and goes to Disney World every summer for 2 weeks. Her parents are filthy rich. _

_Ally and Trish make a very long list. They really don't like her at all. Ally tried to be nice to her. Didn't work._

"_Pizza is here." Lester Dawson said._

"_Thanks, dad." Ally said._

_After Ally and Trish ate pizza, they gave each other makeovers. Ashley, Ally's 16 year old sister, let them up her makeup. Ally and Trish know nothing about makeup. The after was so funny. _

_Once the disastrous makeovers were done, Ally and Trish watched old-school Disney movies. Classics like, "Cinderella" and "Snow White". They had so much fun just being them Memories that will last forever. _

_End of Flashback No One's POV_

"Ally, remember your 26 birthday?" Trish said.

"How can I forget?" Ally said.

_June 6, 2012 No One's POV_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled. _

"_You guys." Ally said. It's her surprise sweet 16, "Thank you so much. Trish, was this your idea?"_

"_Of course. And look who I got from Alaska." Trish said._

"_SABRINA!" Sabrina is Ally's cousin who she NEVER sees._

"_Happy 16 Ally." Sabrina said._

_Ally's sweet 16 went fine until…_

"_Ally, can I have this dance?" Austin reaches his hand to Ally._

"_You may." Austin said._

_Austin and Ally have a really sweet dance until Austin spins Ally. He spins her too hard and Ally goes crashing into her cake. _

"_THAT DRESS COST $400 DOLLARS!" Lester said._

"_Ally, I'm so sorry." Austin said._

"_Austin, it's fine. I was surprised that something bad hadn't happened yet." Ally said._

"_Actually, I agree with you." Austin and Ally just laugh it out. Nothing can beat this. _

_After Ally got cleaned up, the party continued to be fun. Dez announced that he had to go to the bathroom. Trish was not amused or surprised. It's Dez. _

_When the party was over, Ally and Trish went back to Ally's house. They had the rest of what was left of the cake. And did teenage girl stuff. They watched sappy love movies and did each other's nails. It was Ally and Trish, hanging out and being best friends. Best friends for life._

_End of Flashback No One's POV_

"Detective Cruz, I found the diamond." Avalon said.

"Where was it?" Emma said.

"Under the safe. They're good." Avalon said. She "calls" The Chief to tell him that they found the diamond. He is proud.

"Ally, we have had so many good times together. No matter what, we stayed best friends." Trish said.

"Trish, We've been best friends for 25 years, nothing can break our friendship. It's timeless." Ally said.

"I thought that was you and Austin's thing?" Trish said.

"It is. I got a text from Austin, Alex and Alyssa made a chocolate milkshake and it went everywhere. Let's get Avalon and Emma." Ally said.

"You've always liked the name, Emma." Trish said.

"And you've always liked the name, Avalon." Ally said.

"Ally?" Trish said.

"Yeah." Ally said.

"Sisters forever?"

"Sisters forever."

**So, that is my surprise one-shot. Alaina can edit. I can write. Well she can write too but you know what I mean. **

**Again, thank you so much for being the Trish to my Ally, Alaina. Your name may start with an "A" but everyone knows who the Ally in this friendship is. Love you more than you will ever know. My sister from another mother. **

**Review it up. **


End file.
